This invention relates to the eradication of mosquitoes.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method of and apparatus for eradicating mosquitoes, particularly by breaking the breeding cycle of mosquitoes and thereby preventing breeding of mosquitoes.
The breeding cycle of mosquitoes commences with adult female mosquitoes laying eggs, particularly in the near vicinity of a stagnant or relatively still pool of water. After a period of time the eggs will hatch, providing mosquito larvae that require to live in water in order to survive. The mosquito larvae therefore will immerse themselves in the water near which the eggs were laid and over a period of three or four days will change into the adult form of mosquitoes.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to eradicate mosquitoes by breaking the above described breeding cycle of mosquitoes.
According to the invention there is provided a method of eradicating mosquitoes, which comprises
providing an open-topped container for holding water;
introducing water into the container in order to attract female mosquitoes to lay eggs in the vicinity of the water, which eggs will then hatch in the form of larvae that will live in the water; and
emptying all of the water introduced into the container upon the expiry of a predetermined time period, which period is less than the life span of mosquito larvae within which the larvae changes into the adult form of mosquitoes.
The method may include, after emptying of all the water introduced into the container, repeating continuously the process of introducing water into the container and emptying water so introduced upon the expiry of the predetermined time period.
The method of the invention also may include determining the life span of the species of mosquito larvae existing in the area where the method is to be employed and providing for emptying of the container within time periods shorter than the determined life span of the mosquito larvae.
Still further, the method may include locating a mosquito attracting substance in the vicinity of the container for attracting female mosquitoes about to lay eggs to the container and thereby providing for the female mosquitoes to lay their eggs in the vicinity of the container.
Further according to the invention, the method includes providing with the container water feed means and a water discharge arrangement, whereby the introduction of water into the container and emptying of water from the container can be repeated continuously.
In accordance with the method of the invention, by introducing water into the container that is provided, female mosquitoes will be attracted to the water and induced to lay their eggs in the vicinity of the water. As mosquito larvae require water to survive, upon hatching of the larvae from the eggs, the larvae will immerse themselves in the water in the container. As such, when the water is emptied from the container on to the ground or wherever else the water is discharged, the larvae in the water will die soon afterwards, particularly when the water dissipates due to seepage into the ground, evaporation, or otherwise. Thereby, the method in accordance with the invention effectively interrupts the breeding cycle of mosquitoes, greatly reducing the mosquito population in the general area of the container and in effect providing for eradication of mosquitoes in the area.
A further aspect of the invention provides for apparatus for eradicating mosquitoes, which comprises
an open-topped container for holding water;
water feed means for feeding water into the container; and
a water discharge arrangement for causing water fed into the container to be discharged from the container at predetermined interval periods, each period being less than the life span of mosquito larvae that may develop in the water.
The water discharge arrangement of the apparatus may include a support structure which supports the container in an arrangement in which it is pivotally displaceable about a pivot axis between a first position wherein the container can hold water and a second position wherein the container is tilted with respect to its pivot axis and any water therein is discharged therefrom, the support structure defining an arrangement relative to the container in which sufficient uneven forces will act on the container relative to the pivot axis of the container to provide for tilting of the container from its first position to its second position when a critical predetermined volume of water has been fed into the container by the water feed means and reverse tilting will occur following emptying of all the water from the container.
The water feed means accordingly may be operable to feed water into the container from a pressurised water supply at a predetermined controlled flow rate which will provide for the said critical predetermined volume of water fed into the container being reached within a time period less than the life span of mosquito larvae that may develop in the water.
The apparatus further may include urging means for urging the container into its first position so that tilting of the container to its second position will occur against the force of the urging means.
According to a preferred embodiment of the apparatus of the invention, the container defines an elongate configuration, the container having a base wall, two side walls and two end walls with the side walls tapering towards one another from one end wall to the other end wall to define a wider end and a narrower end of the container, thereby providing for a greater proportion of the volume of water fed into the container to collect at the wider end of the container and causing the required uneven forces to act on the container to provide for tilting of the container from its first position to its second position when a critical predetermined volume of water has been fed into the container.
The apparatus still further may include mosquito attracting means for attracting female mosquitoes about to lay eggs to the container and thereby providing for the female mosquitoes to lay their eggs in the vicinity of the container, in use of the apparatus.